


What the Frap

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: What the Frap [1]
Category: Ashlesha (Awaken the Stars series), Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brian Ngata/Bonika de Lacy, Canon Agender Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Django Whetū/Original Male Character, Ella Som/Ziba Banner, Khodī̂ Som/Andi Bannerjee, Ki te Muri kā ‘Aukai | Kai/Sorrow Bùi, M/M, Periods are mentioned and discussed and bitched about, Rex Tjin/Euan Ambrus - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Wesley Ngata, some slight racism in chapter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: What the Frap was just a favorite local coffee shop. Wesley didn't expect anything to happen like in the stories. His siblings were just lucky for being able to meet their significant others while at work.Then Adrien Inali walked in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> If nobody else is going to write a Coffee Shop AU for Awaken the Stars, I might as well do it. This is unbeta'd and unedited, so if there are mistakes, please tell me! That said, I'm white so if you see anything that's not accurate, immediately inform and educate me kindly, please and thank you. There's also a minor altercation with a racist comment. The comment isn't something major, just someone who thinks Asians can't make coffee (IDK why but I've encountered weirder racist comments before so it's plausible this could happen IRL). The Key is at the end notes, BTW, but you should be able to figure it out without help lmao.
> 
> and I don't care if people go "but Trans people couldn't play football back then" because guess what? _It's an alternate universe for more than one reason._
> 
> So yeah, Trans!Wesley is a thing in this. Periods _are_ mentioned, discussed and bitched about by said trans character, and every female and trans man and afab agender characters. And before you go "WHY" my answer is "Because that's literally what we discuss all the time when one of us is on their period"
> 
> I am not joking.
> 
> I own Adrien Inali and another character that isn't introduced yet.
> 
> So yeah, here ya go, the Coffee Shop AU nobody wanted but me

Wesley hadn't really given thought to what would happen at work; it was usually the same shit every day for him. He didn't know how Ella and Rex and Khodī̂ managed to meet their significant others through this old ass place, but they did, and Wesley only found it slightly ironic that Euan and their father had been friends back in the day. Still, Rex was happy, Khodī̂ was happy, and Ella was happy.

Hell, even _Kai_ had found a boyfriend through this god forsaken coffee shop, and yeah, it was Xāwuṭh's maternal cousin that Xāwuṭh brought over to work with them after a nasty row with the kid's father, but _still_ , it was through the stupid coffee shop that half his siblings met their partners. All Wesley met were the assholes that liked to say they all made their orders wrong.

Which is bullshit, since his father started this place when Xāwuṭh was _twelve_ , and they all grew up running around and making coffee. Hell, when Django noticed that Wesley didn't drink coffee, but was bringing tea from home every day, they started selling tea, too. And Xāwuṭh proved to be a fucking miracle with baking, so they had bakery shit to sell, too.

“Excuse me?” Wesley turned from making someone's cappacino, and saw someone else standing at the counter, waiting. “Ah, hi, sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush, my class starts soon and if I'm late again, the students might kill me for it.” The man in question was taller than _Xāwuṭh_ , which Wesley was trying not to enjoy. He was muscular, and Wesley could see the man's dog tags through his thin shirt, the kind that Wesley usually wore when he went to Yoga on Wednesdays, when he had the day off.

“Yeah, sure, I'll be right there,” he promised, and turned back to finish the order. He called the person's name, and a young woman came to collect it, before freezing at the other customer.

“Professor?” She asked, and the man looked at her, slightly horrified.

“Amélie?”

“.... I never saw you,” the two said in unison, and the girl took her coffee and high-tailed it out the shop. Wesley returned to the customer, wondering just _why_ Brian hadn't come to take the guy's order yet, since he knew his brother was just standing in the back. He grinned.

“One of your students?” He asked. The man groaned.

“I will never live that down. Ever.” Wesley laughed at that.

“Shame, you're probably the cutest guy I've seen walk through the door.” He froze at that, and the customer burst into laughter. So did Brian, if Wesley was hearing right. “Uh, I-”

“It's fine,” The man said, grinning, and _god_ did Wesley love that grin. Still, Wesley knew his face was burning with embarrassment.

“Wh-what can I get for you?” He asked.

“Mmm... I'll take a large Chai Tea.” Wesley rung it up, as Brian came out from the back to make the drink. Brian took the cup and pen, and looked at the man.

“Name?” Brian asked, amused.

“Adrien Inali,” said the professor. Brian raised an eyebrow, but wrote on the cup, and went to make the tea.

“Of course the jerk decides _now_ to show up...” Wesley muttered, and the customer, Adrien, gave him a small grin as he paid for the tea. Wesley went to the back to go lick his wounded pride, as Brian finished with the professor.

“So, that was probably the _worst_ pick up line I've heard come from your mouth,” Brian said, a grin forming on his face. Wesley looked at him in horror.

“Please don't tell me you-”

“Recorded it and sent it to all of our siblings, and some of our former team-mates.” Wesley cussed and checked his phone, finding several text messages.

“ _Bro, where'd your game go!? That was lame as shit!_ ” One of his old team-mates had sent, and it was a general consensus between the other players.

“ _YIKES_ ,” was all the Xāwuṭh and Kai had sent, and Wesley kind of hated that his eldest and youngest brothers were able to get close enough to send similar reactions. The fuckin' assholes.

Eric sent a video of Ella laughing her ass off, and a text that said “ _I am so sorry for you_ ”. Euan had sent him the horrified/terrified/whatever it is emoji, while Rex sent him a picture of Khodī̂ face palming.

His siblings were assholes.

“ _Please tell me you gave him your number at least._ ” was all that his father sent, and Wesley suddenly wanted to die in a hole. He replied to his father.

“ _Brian made the order, so no, I didn't._ ”

“ _Maybe next time, kiddo._ ”

Wesley wanted to scream, now.

“I hate you all.” He said, tossing his phone onto his jacket that was on a chair in the corner.

“It's not that bad, Wesley.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“You sent it to _everyone_ ,” groaned Wesley. “Knowing Eric and Ella, it's already on the internet!”

“Big deal, so you embarrassed yourself in front of a guy you think is cute. Big woop.” Brian said, “It's not like you gave him your number or anything.” Wesley narrowed his eyes.

“What did you do?” Brian grinned at that.

“I gave him your number.” Wesley tensed up at that, and the only reason he didn't go on to attack his brother was because he knew his father would rip him a new one if he did that at the shop.

Instead, he headed back to the front when he heard the front door chime, and handled the next stream of customers as Brian made the drinks.

It was when they were closing up, that Wesley finally got his things and checked his phone, and found a notification from twitter.

 

Ella Som

@crazyhorselady

replying to @adrieninali

That's my brother @wesleyngata !! TEXT HIM

 

With horror, Wesley looked at the original tweet.

 

Professor Inali

@adrieninali

a cute barista word vomited at me and then his brother gave me his number. Do I text him or not... #whatthefrap #thankyouworld

 

“Oh my god,” Wesley whispered, as he realized several people, mostly Dude-bros that were obsessed with Football and former players, tweeted him asking “Is this true?” and “lmao yeah Ngata is as gay as my sister, and she's got three boyfriends at once”. What did it, though, was when he found the tweet from the professor.

 

Professor Inali

@adrieninali

listen, anyone can be gay or bi or trans or whatever. Just because you know his stats in football doesn't mean you know his stats in relationships.

 

“Dude, reply. Instantly. He's getting shat on for this,” Brian said, frowning at his phone. Wesley let out a small sigh, and made a tweet.

 

Wesley Ngata

@wesleyngata

Guys, calm the hell down. @adrieninali has every right to text me. Besides, I'm #bisexual

[gif: Luke Skywalker saying “Like my father before me”]

 

He exited the app after that, and he and Brian headed out for the evening. Wesley drove to Brian's house, dropping his brother-cousin off and then heading for his own home. His apartment was small compared to what he could actually afford, but he preferred to spend his money elsewhere, like donating to veterans and the homeless, and helping those who need medical attention but can't afford to do so. It's not like he couldn't _not_ afford any of it, and with the constant pay from the shop, it's not like Wesley could blow his money and not have a sustainable pay. Hell, even the kids who work part time get the same pay, and the only reason anyone really wants to work at What the Frap is a combination of good pay and “cute bosses”, according to one tweet from a teenager that worked for them over the summer.

Look, twenty dollars an hour goes a _long_ way, especially when most people in other jobs were just begging for twelve dollars. And besides, their shop was busy enough to afford that, between Wesley and his siblings, _and_ four part time workers.

Wesley was just glad he never had to work with those four. It's very annoying, according to Eric, Rex, and Euan.

Entering his apartment, Wesley stretched and immediately set about to make some tea and grab a book. When he finished making tea, he curled up on his couch and turned the teevee on, playing Gremlins as background noise. He opened his book, before he paused, and went back to the front cover and stared at the author's name in horror.

Adrien Inali's name stared back up at him.

“Holy fuck?” Wesley whispered, before sending a photo of it to Brian.

:did you nail him yet?: was Brian's response and he almost screamed. He pulled twitter up, and found several responses to his tweet.

 

Professor Inali

@adrieninali

replying to @wesleyngata

so can I text you or not? I have a free friday evening.

 

Wesley Ngata

@wesleyngata

replying to @adrieninali

please do. And I get off from the shop at 8pm on friday.

 

XoXoX MadsdaM XoXoX

@madsdam

replying to @adrieninali and @wesleyngata

omg my fave football player and fave author are flirting??

 

Amélie

@shamrockslam

#WhattheFrap I saw the cute barista first, @adrieninali !!

 

Professor Inali

@adrieninali

replying to @shamrockslam

you once again prove to me how upset I am about not being able to give detention in college.

 

Wesley Ngata

@wesleyngata

replying to @adrieninali and @shamrockslam

1, nice username bc now I'm intrigued. 2, student 10 yrs younger than me vs Cute Teacher my age? The teacher wins. Sorry.

 

Wesley put his phone down to go back to his book, opening back to where he'd left off the night before. His tea went cold by the time he paused to take a drink, and he scrunched his nose. He glanced down at his phone and saw three hours had passed, before seeing a text message.

:Hi, this is Adrien Inali, the teacher from the shop? If this isn't Wesley, I'm so sorry his brother gave me the wrong number.: Wesley felt his face grow a little hot, but he smiled regardless.

:Nope, this is Wesley Ngata. Sorry, was reading this super lame book.: A text came back a few minutes later.

:Aha, what's it about?:

:This dork literally decided to open a tomb and finds a really hot mummy. And instead of performing an exorcism on the demon that potentially released, because the warning on the tomb said it was demon-guarded, he and the hot mummy decide to maybe date?:

:Oh.:

:I mean, if they end up fucking, I'm probably going to give the book to one of my brothers as a joke. Or Ella.: It was silent on Adrien's end, and Wesley grinned. :Though, to be fair, the mummy is REALLY hot.:

:You jerk.: Adrien sent, and Wesley laughed.

:So, you said Friday?:

:After all that you think I still want t- okay I can't even finish that, yeah Friday. How about I pick you up from the shop and we go get ice cream or something?:

:There's this place down the road from the shop we can go to. My brother's fiance showed me it and the woman who runs it is like, a literal Goddess??:

:I know the place. I agree, Miss Fox is a Goddess.: Adrien agreed, and Wesley laughed. :I have to get up to teach tomorrow, so I have to go to bed.:

:Yeah I should head to bed too, I open tomorrow.:

:What time do you all open?:

:Way too early lmao:

:oh god, go to bed.: Wesley laughed again.

:I am I am! You go to bed too. Goodnight.:

:Goodnight.:

 

=0=0=0=

 

When Wesley woke up the next morning, before the fucking sun and with only three and a half hours of sleep, he immediately crawled into the shower. After a quick five minute shower, he changed and grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. He paused, feeling his abdomen twinge, and winced. He headed for the bathroom, and checked under his sink.

Nothing.

“Fuck....” He muttered. He headed for the door, regardless, and slipped his shoes on, and left his apartment, never having turned the lights on.

It was when he was waiting for Xāwuṭh to show up that he saw he had a text from Adrien, and smiled at it.

:Good morning, have a good day at work.:

:Good morning. Have a good day, too.: A knock on his car door drew him to look at the window, finding Xāwuṭh looking at him, an amused look on his face. Wesley put his phone away and turned his car off, opening the door and climbing out. He locked his van and followed Xāwuṭh to the store.

“What was with the smiling at your phone?” Xāwuṭh asked.

“Brian gave the cute teacher my number,” Wesley replied, and Xāwuṭh grinned.

“I heard. He texted you?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, before frowning. “I, uh, I might have to go to the store later.”

“For what?” Xāwuṭh asked.

“I'm in the awkward place between stopping birth control and starting hormones,” the younger brother replied, and Xāwuṭh winced.

“Fair enough.” The two began opening the store, with Xāwuṭh baking in the back, and Wesley doing pretty much everything else. He counted the money in the registers, and saw they matched with Brian's count the night before, and soon they were opening the store and brewing coffee. Khodī̂ walked in with Kai and Sorrow around nine in the morning, and by then Wesley knew he was officially on his period, if the familiar feel of blood pooling into his boxers.

“I brought gifts.” Kai held up a bag from Target, and Wesley paused in cleaning the counter. Kai handed it to him as Sorrow entered the back, going to clock in. Taking the bag, Wesley looked inside and found pads, tampons, ibuprophen, and a pack of women's underwear. “I guesstimated a size for the one thing, but Sorrow picked out the thing I wasn't sure you even needed, since I have no idea what size you use for that, if you even have any at this point.” Wesley looked up at his baby brother.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he said, “How much do I owe you?”

“Don't worry about it.” Kai shook his head. “You can't control that, and it's not like we won't help you. Hell, I didn't even _know_ until Xāwuṭh texted me this morning? Ella and Dad laughed at me for like, ten minutes before Dad told me everything.” Wesley looked at the kid in horror.

“We never _told you_?”

“Never told him what?” Xāwuṭh asked, walking over now that his customer was dealt with.

“That Wesley and Sorrow have a lot in common.” Kai said, “Which, like, it's cool, but I feel like my entire childhood was just torn apart.”

“Wait, _what_?” Xāwuṭh asked.

“I'm _so_ sorry,” Wesley said, “I thought Dad told you.” Kai shrugged.

“What's done is done, but hey, I know now, so that's cool.”

“Go,” Xāwuṭh nudged Wesley, and he went to the bathroom in the back of the store, glad his father had decided to have a separate bathroom for the staff.

Once that was dealt with, he tied his ruined boxers in the plastic bag, and shoved it, and the pads and tampons in one of the staff lockers. He downed an ibuprophen, before sticking the bottle in the locker, too.

God, women's underwear felt weird now.

Regardless, he returned to his station and found Kai gone and Sorrow making an order as Xāwuṭh dealt with the customers.

Xāwuṭh finished with the stream of customers as Wesley went about cleaning the tables and the sugar and napkins dispenser. By the time he finished, it was nearing ten. He headed to the back and found Sorrow hugging himself.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, sitting next to the eighteen year old.

“Bad day,” whispered Sorrow, and Wesley understood. He was now having a bad week, after all.

“Hey, later, you and I can go and get ice cream from the ice cream place and watch cheesy movies until Kai's classes end, how's that?” Sorrow looked up at him, smiling weakly.

“Cheesy movies?”

“Yeah! Like Men in Tights and all.”

“Can we watch Monty Python's Grail?” Sorrow asked.

“ _Of course_ we can! In fact, we can start with that one,” promised Wesley. Sorrow's small smile grew, even as Xāwuṭh walked into the back. The eldest Whetū child paused and looked at them.

“Everything alright?”

“Yes,” nodded Sorrow.

“We're good.” Wesley stood up and ruffled Sorrow's hair, getting a small laugh from them. The three headed back to work, this time with Wesley managing the register and customers, as Sorrow made the drinks and Xāwuṭh baked. An hour later, some people who were _definitely_ tourists poured into the shop.

“Tch, Asians making coffee?”

“Leave!” A regular customer called, “Right now!” The man looked offended, while the woman looked horrified.

“Yeah, keep up with comments like that, you don't have to worry about the two scary men behind the counter.” Wesley's face lit up, seeing Adrien right behind the customers. He must have snuck in while the the regular distracted them all.

“And what makes you think they can take me on?” The man scowled.

“I'm a former football player, and my brother can beat up just about everyone,” replied Wesley in a calm manner. “Plus my dad was a soldier and hand trained us in basically every kind of combat imaginable. Hell, that small kid making coffee probably knows five different ways to kill you, and he _isn't_ related to me. So, either be nice to us, and make an order, or leave.”

“Is there a problem here?” Wesley turned to see his father entering the shop, with Rex and Euan with him. Wesley grinned.

“Hi Dad. He called us Asians and seems to think that Asians can't make coffee. Which is like, so offensive considering I'm not even Asian and Sorrow is making everything. And he thinks I can't take him in a fight.”

“Oh, kick his ass, Wes.” Rex grinned, and Django rolled his eyes.

“Miss, are you with him,” asked their father.

“He's my brother,” sighed the woman.

“Did you say anything at all?”

“No, she's fine. Her brother's an asshole though.”

“Miss, you can stay. Your brother has to leave.”

“Bye bro.” The woman grinned.

“ _What_?”

“Bye. Bro. I want food and your racist ass isn't stopping me.” She headed for the counter and grinned at Wesley. “Hi. What's good here?”

“With Xāwuṭh here? Everything.”

“Oh _shit,_ Xāwuṭh's here?” Rex asked.

“He's in the back.” Wesley nodded. Rex kissed Euan and went into the back.

“ _Rex you fuck, get your hands off the damn brownies!_ ” Half the store started snickering, as the woman started cackling.

“I guess I'll have a brownie, then!” She grinned.

“Sarah-”

“Last warning before I get Xāwuṭh to help me drag you out.” Django ordered.

“Or we can call the cops. Whichever one you want.” Euan said, smiling. “Though, he does have a connection to the cops, so. You're kind of screwed regardless.” The man sputtered, before Xāwuṭh walked out, flour in his hair and brownie batter on his face.

“Alright, Rex told me there's a racist fucker I have to beat up?” Xāwuṭh asked, even as Adrien approached the counter, as the woman looked at the tea selection.

“Which is better? You've been here before, yeah?” She looked at Adrien, who grinned.

“Once, and I had gotten the chai.”

“I'll take that, then! Medium, please!” She smiled at Wesley. “You're cute.” Wesley grinned.

“Thanks. Your brother's a dick.” She laughed.

“I know. I'm the only liberal in the family.

“Oh you poor thing.”Adrien looked at her with a look of genuine horror.

“Seconded.” Wesley nodded, ringing her order in. He glanced behind her and Adrien, finding his eldest brother and Django hauling the tourist's brother out of the shop.”Your total is seven fifty.” He told her. She paid, and Sorrow approached.

“Name?” He asked.

“Sarah.” She said, smiling. “You're cute too.” Sorrow blushed at that.

“Ah, s-sorry, but, dating someone.” He admitted.

“Sorrow, remember, not everyone who says you're cute is trying to get into your pants. That's just my brother.” Wesley said, “And perverted old men, but Kai's already beaten them up for you.” He grinned as Sorrow's face blushed more, and the young eighteen year old went to make Sarah's order.

“That's just plain mean.” Adrien said, amused.

“Hey, nothing's meaner than Brian sending my word-vomiting to you to everyone.”

“So _that's_ the teacher?” Xāwuṭh asked, coming back inside. “I never got the video. Kai just told me what you did.”

“Run while you can.” Wesley groaned as Xāwuṭh walked into the back with a snort. Adrien chuckled in response.

“I promised Amélie coffee in placement of her losing you, apparently.” Wesley raised an eyebrow.

“The girl from yesterday?”

“Yes. She's supposedly so very heartbroken.” Adrien replied, checking his phone. “What the hell is a Large S'more?”

“Sorrow's favorite coffee that Xāwuṭh hates me for introducing to him.” Wesley grinned at the professor. “

“Uh, well, she wants that.” Adrien said, and Wesley rung it in. “And, your brothers kind of sold me on a brownie, too.” Wesley laughed at that, ringing it in. “Aaaand, a small darleejing tea.” Wesley run that in, as well. “Your total is twelve sixty three.” Adrien paid, and soon the tea and coffee were done, and Xāwuṭh brought two pieces of brownies out from the back.

“Here.”

“I only paid for-”

“Look, if you can actually get this fucker to smile at six in the morning without actually being in the room, you're getting _something_ as a thanks.” Xāwuṭh said, and Rex poked his head out from the back.

“Wait, Wesley _smiled_ at _six A.M_.? And you didn't _document_ it?”

“I agree, what the hell, man?” Another regular asked. They were an old family friend, and had helped Eric with physical therapy after returning home from Iraq. Wesley groaned.

“I'm not _that_ bad.”

“Yes you are.” The three, and Sorrow, stated. Adrien chuckled.

“Don't worry; my seven A.M. class was actually canceled because nobody would sign up to deal with me before nine in the morning.”

“Oh god, they're fuckin' perfect for each other.” Rex muttered, returning to the back.

“I'd beat him up for that, but he can actually kick my ass since he was in the Army.” Wesley informed Adrien, who laughed.

“I'll pick you up tomorrow night?” Adrien asked, as if they hadn't already decided on it. Wesley nodded.

“Yeah, I get off at 8.” Adrien smiled, and nodded, before thanking Xāwuṭh and Sorrow, and leaving the shop.

“Well, he's cute. Now what's this about tomorrow?” Xāwuṭh asked, and Wesley sighed.

“It's just a date, Xāwuṭh. Didn't you leave Rex alone with a whole pan of fresh brownies?”

“ _Fuck_!” Xāwuṭh swore and ran to the kitchen.

“ _I didn't fuckin' do anything!_ ” Rex shouted, and Wesley looked at Euan, who was grinning at all of them from his seat with Nari. Wesley hadn't even known she was _there_. Nari looked at him.

“Who was he, Uncle Wesley?” Neumia asked, smiling sweetly.

“That was a professor at the local college.” Wesley replied.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, why?”

“You promised Mom and Dad you'd watch me.” Nari said, and Wesley looked at her, eyes wide.

“What?”

“You told Mom you'd watch me so she and Dad could go out. She made reservations and everything.” Wesley groaned.

“Alright, alright, I'll text him later.” He said, “I doubt he'd want a kid there.”

“Nope!” Nari agreed.

“You wouldn't want to go either.”

“No way! Adult dates are boring!”

“Yeah, I mean, we were just going down the road to Miss Fox's ice cream place, but there's no way both things would line up.” Nari looked at him, eyes wide.

“I wanna go!” Nari ran behind the counter and grabbed on to his legs. “Please Uncle Wesley ask him ask him ask him!” Wesley pretended to think about it.

“Mmm, no, I don't think so. Most people aren't okay with little kids tagging along on dates.”

“ _Pleeeeease_?” She begged. Wesley sighed.

“Alright, alright. I'll asked him when I get off work, alright?”

“Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!” Neumia cheered, bouncing up and down. Wesley grinned at her.

“Come on, get.” Nari ran back to Euan, who chuckled and stood up.

“Tell Rex I'll pick him up later.”

“Yep. I'll see you tomorrow, Nari!” Wesley called. Sorrow giggled at him, and Wesley stuck his tongue out at him. Brian showed up with Eric and Ella at eleven, and the shift moved a little faster as business picked up. When two came, Xāwuṭh, Sorrow, and Wesley were getting ready to head out, just as one of the part time kids came in.

Sorrow climbed into Wesley's van, after hugging and kissing Xāwuṭh, and Wesley waved at his brother before climbing into the car. They stopped the Fox family's ice cream shop and got three tubs of ice cream, before they headed for Wesley's apartment. They reached his home a few minutes later, and Wesley used the bathroom quickly. He returned, grabbing spoons from the kitchen and finding the third tub of ice cream was in the freezer. He joined Sorrow on the couch, as the younger adult found his Monty Python movie and turned it on. They settled and began eating their ice cream; Sorrow with chocolate, and Wesley with chocolate chip.

As the movie played, Wesley texted Kai.

:Kai, Sorrow's over my place. Bad day for them.: He then promptly texted Adrien.

:So apparently I promised to watch my niece tomorrow night. She wants to come with us, if only because you and I were planning on getting ice cream.: He set his phone down and they watched all of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and was half way through Robin Hood: Men in Tights, when Kai entered the apartment.

Sorrow's tub of ice cream barely had a dent and was back in the freezer, and Wesley was a quarter through his.

“Holy fuck, please tell me you two were sharing that.” Kai said, eyeing it in horror.

“Fuck you,” Wesley replied.

“You are so gonna hate yourself tomorrow.”

“I hate myself now, so it doesn't matter. You joining us?”

“If you put the ice cream away.” Kai said. Wesley rolled his eyes, but got up and put it away. He went to the bathroom again, changing his tampon, before returning to his living room. Kai and Sorrow were snuggling on the couch, clearly having a moment. Wesley went to his room and checked his phone.

:The little girl with teal hair?:

:That would be her. She's a good kid, I promise, I wouldn't even consider bringing her if I knew she wouldn't behave, and even then, if it was something fancier than ice cream I wouldn't bring her.:

:You don't have to defend yourself to me. It's fine, I promise. I taught fourth graders before switching to teaching college.:

:What possessed you to teach fourth graders?:

:a spirit, probably.:

:A spirit wanted you to teach fourth graders?:

:To be fair, my mother is very scary.:

:oh my god.: Wesley couldn't stop the soft laugh from escaping him, before a knock came on his door.

“ _Wesley? You coming?_ ”

“Yeah, hang on!”

:gtg, movie night with my brother and his boyfriend.:

:the sweet little kid from earlier?:

:He's eighteen.:

:Oh my god he's a BABY.:

:he is, but he's having a bad day so, movie night was warranted.:

:Have fun! I'm grading papers.:

:Flunk them all for shits and giggles?:

:I might if I read another disrespectful paper about my people.:

:godspeed, Adrien.:

:Vodka's faster.:

:be careful. Make sure you eat and drink before going to bed.:

:I will, don't worry.: Wesley smiled again, and headed back out to the living room. He settling on Kai'su right, throwing an arm over the back of the couch as Sorrow and Kai fell to cuddle against him. The movie was resumed, and Wesley grinned as he heard Sorrow giggle at the movie. They went through The Princess Bride next, and then started watching Mythbusters on Hulu.

Wesley fell asleep during the third episode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> :texting:  
> "talking."  
> ' _thinking_ '
> 
> Also, the S'more coffee is actually a thing I learned from my local cafe, Birdie's. Their menu is here ( http://www.birdiescoffee.com/assets/web-menu.pdf ) and I'll probably use another item later NGL so like. Any Named items you see is most likely from Birdie's bc I love them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date proves more informational than either party thought, a conversation between brothers, and Wesley decides to be a little shit before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was 100% necessary for me to write chapter 2 and post it without it being beta'd in any way shape or form.
> 
> AO3 didn't take the end of the chapter so it SHOULD be fixed now
> 
> ****There's a small chat at the end of the chapter about Wesley's van being a 60's rape van. 1 party was joking about if Wesley owned one, and Wesley's response is actually semi-serious because of how Django hates Wesley's van and I decided "This must be why".

Wesley woke up to the sun shining through the living room window, and he sat up with a small cuss. He checked his phone, and saw it was past noon.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, before seeing a text on his phone from his father.

:Kai said you were crying from pain this morning when he and Sorrow left. I'm taking your shift. Sleep, get ready for your date with Nari and the teacher: It had been well over ten years since his father had last taken a shift at the shop, and Wesley didn't know if he should feel guilty for fucking with his dad's retirement, or thankful Django was taking his shift. Father's Day was next week, and he'd make sure his dad knew how thankful he was for the older man.

:Thank you.: He got off the couch and grabbed his clothes and a towel, showering and changing in the bathroom. He took a good twenty minutes, deciding to take the time to _enjoy_ his shower. Once that was finished, and he felt refreshed and able to actually _do something_ , he ate some cereal, took some ibuprofen, and settled on the couch to watch teevee while waiting for Nari to be dropped off.

“Uncle Wesley!” Neumia cried as Brian let them into his apartment an hour later. Wesley turned his teevee off, grinning as Neumia jumped into his lap.

“Hey, Dad told me what happened. You sure you're good with watching her?” Brian asked. He smiled, nodding.

“Yeah. Even if I end up stuck on the couch, it's not like she'll take advantage of that. Go have fun with Bo.” Wesley hugged Nari to him, even as Brian leaned down to kiss her head.

“Call if you need us to come get her, Wesley. I don't care if what time it is,” said the younger brother. Wesley nodded.

“We'll be fine, Dad!” Neumia rolled her eyes, laying her head on Wesley's shoulder.

“Yeah, Dad,” grinned Wesley. Brian laughed, but nodded and headed out.

' _Shit, that reminds me,_ ' thought Wesley. He pulled out his phone and texted Adrien.

:Change of plans. Gotta pick me and Nari up from my place.:

:Everything alright?:

:Abdomen cramps.: Wesley cringed, and Nari, who was looking at his messages, looked up at him.

“Why not just tell him you're on your period?” She asked, and Wesley hesitated.

“He doesn't know I get periods,” he finally replied.

“Why not?” She asked, and Wesley shrugged.

“Sometimes news like that has to wait until after the first date.”

“But _why_?”

“Because sometimes people aren't comfortable dating people like me.”

“That's stupid.”

“Yeah it is.” Wesley grinned, “But you're not supposed to use that language.” Nari rolled her eyes again, but they turned the teevee back on. An hour later, Wesley's phone chimed with a text.

:How about I bring dinner for you both over? Does Nari like Chinese food?:

:You just asked a guy from a family full of south-asians if his niece likes Chinese food.:

:........................... Is that a yes or no because my mom and uncle are from India and I hate Indian food so you need to be specific here.: Wesley laughed at that, even as Nari looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

:Yes she likes Chinese food, especially Won tons:

:What about you?:

:Lo mein. Thank you. I have ice cream from last night so we can still do ice cream later:

:It's no problem. Should I come over around 6?:

:That works.: Wesley sent the taller man his address.

“We're having Chinese for dinner,” he told Nari, and she perked up.

“Won tons?” She asked. Wesley grinned.

“Yes, Won tons,” Nari got ready to cheer, but Wesley held a hand up. “There's a catch.” She deflated, groaning.

“There's _always_ a catch when we get Chinese food....” She complained.

“Adrien's bringing it over and we're having ice cream here.” She looked at him, unsure.

“Is that okay? I thought dates were supposed to be outside of the house?” Wesley chuckled.

“It's fine, and not every date is outside the house. Some people have dates at home.” In fact, he was pretty damn sure his father was dating someone, but Kai hadn't mentioned anything about it, so if their old man _was_ dating someone, it was when nobody was home or where nobody frequented. Wesley just hoped they could meet the person who was helping Django mend from losing Makani.

“Oh, okay.” Nari returned her attention to the teevee, and Wesley smiled. The next few hours he spent curled up on the couch as the last of his pain meds wore off, while Nari started playing mario cart with the game's AI.

A knock came on the door around six o'clock, and Wesley slowly climbed up as Nari watched, her game paused. Peering through the peephole, Wesley saw Adrien on the other side, brown bag of food in his arms. Wesley opened the door, smiling. Adrien's face lit up at seeing him.

“Hey, c'mon in.” Wesley said.

“Thanks.” The food was settled onto the kitchen table, even as Nari ran to the table and climbed onto a chair.

“Hey, go wash up, Neumia.” Wesley ordered, and she looked at him as if he were telling her to go kill a man. Which, you know, she had actually helped do, but that was besides the point.

Still, Neumia climbed down from the chair and ran to the bathroom to wash up, and Adrien looked at Wesley, confused.

“I thought her name was Nari?” He asked quietly.

“Ah, Nari is a nickname. We use both,” explained Wesley, smiling in amusement. Adrien nodded.

“What should I use?” The taller man asked.

“Whatever she tells you to.” Wesley replied with a grin.

“Okay! I washed my hands!” Neumia said, running back and climbing on her chair. She looked at Adrien, smiling. “Thank you Mister Adrien!” Adrien smiled.

“You're welcome, kiddo.” They broke into the cartons, and Nari went to town on the Won tons

“They're not as good as Grandpa's.” Neumia said, and Wesley laughed.

“Yeah, well, Grandpa knows way too much.” He told his niece. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?”

“Besides Dad's been all over the world?” Wesley asked, “Kai's the only one besides Neumia to be born on American soil. The rest of us were brought over as kids.”

“Ah... How many of you are there, exactly?”

“Uhhh.... Let's see.... Xāwuṭh, Khodī̂, Rex, Ella and Eric, me and Brian, Kai... Eight. There are eight of us kids, and then Neumia's the only one any of us had. We're all half siblings, except Khodī̂, Eric and Ella. They've got the same mom. Sorrow? He's Xāwuṭh's maternal cousin. His dad was a shitbag, so after Xāwuṭh's mom took him away, Xāwuṭh brought him over here to America. Xāwuṭh's also only been in America rarely as a child until he got custody of Sorrow. Apparently it was enough to get him to settle down here.”

“Uncle Xāwuṭh's a pirate.” Nari said, and Adrien looked at her in amusement.

“Yes he is and we love him.” Wesley said, and Adrien turned his amused look to Wesley, only finding that he was being completely serious. His look went from amused to confused.

“Seriously?” Adrien mouthed to him.

“Seriously,” mouthed the former football player, and Adrien's eyes widened.

“So, what does everyone else do?” Adrien asked, “You mentioned your father retired.”

“Yeah, Dad still owns the shop but he's retired from actually working there. Xāwuṭh manages the place and he and Sorrow bake everything if they're not on the same shift. Khodī̂'s a cop, and works at the shop when he can. Brian and I were football players, before we both kind of fucked up and retired. I was a chiropractor for a while before I finally just sold it to work full time for my brother.”

“Dad doesn't really do anything.” Nari said, “He's not supposed to work because of his knee.”

“Really?” Adrien asked.

“Well, he got surgery, and it's doing a hell of a lot better than when it first happened, but he's not supposed to work long hours. However, because the disability and all fucking retracted because of someone fucking up his paperwork and nobody will fix it, he's forced to do so. He works less hours than the rest of us but that's only because Dad refuses to let him.” Wesley replied, “We all pick up the slack if he needs help, not to mention that since he's gotten back together with Nari's mom, she helps more than she did before, now that she actually _knows_ what the problem is.”

“Mom said Dad should stop working altogether,” said Nari, before frowning at the two adult watching her. “Dad didn't like it.”

“He didn't like it before the paperwork problem, either, Sweety He hates being told what he can and can't do.”

“Mom says he gets it from Grandpa.” Wesley laughed at that.

“We all do, honestly. I think I punched Khodī̂ for telling me to sit down when he dropped the table on my foot a couple months ago.”

“ _What_?” Adrien asked, staring at him in horror. Wesley grinned.

“We were moving the tables to deep clean the floors and he dropped a table on my foot. It took an hour before Dad showed up and told me to get my ass in the car because I wouldn't listen to Khodī̂ and sit down. Hospital said I was lucky nothing was broken, but I still couldn't walk for a week.”

“Yeah, he stayed with Grandpa and Uncle Kai for the week, and Dad said he wouldn't stop complaining.” Nari said, and Wesley looked at her, utterly betrayed.

“ _Neumia_!”

“It's true!” Adrien laughed at the two, and Wesley groaned.

“He didn't need to know that much...”

“Don't worry, when I was still in uni, I broke my collar bone and somehow decided that it was perfectly okay for me to walk to class by myself. My teacher blew a gasket and said I had to go back to the dorms. I went to my next class. That teacher yelled at me, too. And yet, I still went to my next three classes, getting yelled at by _all_ of them.” Adrien grinned, “My grandfather was called, at that point, and he came and dragged me back to his house an hour away. I was so high on pain meds I cried.” Nari was cackling, and Wesley was biting his lip to not laugh, even though he was smiling.

“How long ago was that?” Nari asked, grinning.

“Ahhh...” Adrien hesitated.

“It's okay if you're old. Uncle Rex's fiance is a few years younger than Grandpa.” Nari told him, and Wesley paled.

“ _Neumia de Lacy!_ ”

“Well it's true! Uncle Euan is really old like Grandpa 'cause of the weird science department that Dad and Grandpa told me about!”

“The department?” Adrien asked, looking at them. Wesley looked at him, looking frightened.

“Adrien-”

“No, don't, I- My grandfather was in the department. Or, well, the... ah...” Wesley's eyes widened.

“The Original Twenty?” Wesley whispered.

“Well, yes,” admitted Adrien, still looking rather worried.

“None of this leaves this room. Nari, bedroom, now.”

“But I'm not done eating!” Neumia whined.

“Just give us twenty minutes, Neumia,” Wesley frowned, and Nari sighed, but went to Wesley's bedroom.

“So...”

“Dad's from the Original Twenty, too. So is Rex's fiance.” Wesley said, frowning. Adrien sighed.

“My grandfather is, like I said.” Adrien nodded, “My mom and uncle are from India, and my grandmother is from France. Father and Grandfather is Native American.”

“Dad's Māori, so's my mom and Brian's mom.” Wesley smiled weakly, “They were sisters who had a threesome with Dad.”

“ _What_?” Adrien asked. Wesley's smile turned into a half hearted grin.

“You stick around I'll explain everything, but I think it's agreed we don't mention this to anyone else. At least not to my family yet.” Adrien sighed.

“Grandfather would want to know... But I think you're right. For now, this is between us and Neumia. We can tell them after we figure everything out.” Wesley smiled at the professor.

“Let's try convincing Nari of that first, huh?” Adrien chuckled, but leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wesley's lips. The man froze, before pulling back.

“I'm sorry, I-” Wesley smiled, and Adrien cut himself off.

“Don't worry, I won't tell.” He teased, before leaning forward and kissing the taller man. Adrien grinned at that.

“Ew, gross, Uncle Wesley.” The two turned to Nari, who was watching from the bedroom door.

“Nar-” Wesley was cut off as his abdomen cramped, reminding him exactly why they weren't going out for ice cream like originally planned. He cringed, arms wrapping around his middle as he curled up on the dining chair. Adrien frowned, reaching over to squeeze Wesley's shoulder gently.

“Go lay down. I'll watch her and clean up from dinner.” Wesley shook his head.

“I'm fine,” he breathed.

“Wesley, let me help, please.” Adrien helped Wesley stand up, and the football player didn't fight it. He let himself be taken to the couch and curled up on it. Nari dragged the comforter from Wesley's bed out of his room and to the couch, and Adrien helped her put it over Wesley, who let out a small laugh.

“Thank you,” he told the two. Nari leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“It's okay Uncle Wesley, I know it's not your fault.” She returned to the kitchen table and resumed eating her won tons

“I'll be right back,” promised Adrien. Wesley nodded, watching as Adrien headed for Wesley's hall closet. A moment later, he heard water from the bathroom running, before he watched Adrien walk back into the living room.

A warm washrag was in his hands, and Wesley lifted the comforter, letting Adrien shift the rag into place over his abdomen. It wasn't as good as a heating pad, but it was close enough, since Wesley didn't own one. With the rag in place, Wesley curled up again, tilting his head as Adrien leaned down to kiss him again.

Wesley hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he was shaken gently. He jerked awake and looked up, finding Brian looking at him.

“Wesley, you could have called,” Brian whispered, clearly upset. His confusion must have shown on his face, because his brother sighed. “Your boyfriend's been watching Nari for the past three hours. You could have called me.”

“ _Fuck_!” He hissed, shifting to sit up. He winced, but sat up. “I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

“Wesley, literally that is the last thing I care about.” Brian replied, “I told you to call me if you couldn't watch her. A date qualifies as a reason to not watch her.”

“Said date was fine with her joining us.” Wesley replied, “Cramps kind of ruined the original plan, not Nari.” His brother-cousin sighed.

“Does he know?” Brian asked. Wesley shook his head.

“Know what?” asked the older brother, and Brian sighed again.

“Never mind” Brian pressed his forehead and nose to Wesley's, before standing up. “Nari, come say goodbye to your uncle.” Neumia ran over at that, and climbed into Wesley's lap. Wesley hugged his niece, pressing his forehead and nose against hers.

“I'm sorry I fell asleep on you guys, kiddo.”

“It's okay, Uncle Wesley, I know you didn't mean to.” Nari replied, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Feel better, love you!” She hopped off his lap and ran to say goodbye to Adrien. Brian scratched at Wesley's head gently, smiling, before gathering Neumia and leaving the apartment. Adrien smiled and sat next to him, and Wesley leaned against him.

“Thanks... You could have woken me, you know.” Wesley laid his head against Adrien's shoulder, before Adrien shifted and put his arm around Wesley.

“I could have,” Adrien agreed, and Wesley laughed softly.

“Thank you,” he turned and leaned up. Adrien knew what he was going for, and leaned down to kiss him.

The next morning, neither mentioned that Adrien spent the night.

=0=0=0=

Adrien left after they ate breakfast, and then Wesley spent the morning searching his apartment for any kind of pain medication. He finally found the bottle of ibuprofen from The Table Incident, as most of his siblings called it, and he took note that he had enough pills in there to last the week.

“Thank the gods,” he breathed, before pulling one out. He took the pill with a glass of water. He took a shower and soon found himself heading to the shop for work. Before he went in, he made a tweet for the upcoming father's day. He turned his phone off, and Eric grinned as he walked in.

“Hey, it's just us after nine!”

“Oh boy...” Wesley sighed, but he clocked in regardless. The day, thankfully, passed quickly.

 

Wesley Ngata

@wesleyngata

kids w/shit dads: Im ur dad now. go punch a nazi and make me proud #fathersday

Professor Inali

@adrieninali

replying to @wesleyngata

single dads are hott.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Wesley, your boyfriend is fucking _nerd_ ,” Eric complained as he browsed his phone. Wesley looked away from cleaning the glorified coffee makers to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

“One, not my boyfriend. One date doesn't make us boyfriends. Two, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“You banged him, right?” Eric asked, looking up. “Like, you legitimately banged him?” Wesley looked at him, his expression going from _what_ to _holy mother of god_ in a matter of seconds.

“Why's that any of your business? And no, by the way, we didn't? I mean, one, we had Neumia with us, so that definitely wasn't gonna happen, and two, I'm not on birth control anymore, not to mention he doesn't know I bleed through my dick once a month.” Eric frowned at that.

“I thought the birth control helped with that?”

“Well, usually, it does. Hence the problem of _not on birth control anymore_. And HRT isn't kicking in at the moment, either.” Eric winced at that. He knew Ella off birth control, so Wesley wasn't worried about explaining why coming off it was such a pain in the ass.

“You could have called out if it hurts that bad.”

“Moving around helps,” reminded Wesley, going back to cleaning to machines. “And yeah, it really hurts, but I'm also popping the 800mg ibuprofen I got when Khodī̂ dropped the table on my foot two months ago.”

“I would like to remind you that that is probably not healthy.” Eric raised an eyebrow, and Wesley shot him a grin.

“But I'm not in pain, so fuck it.” Eric's laugh rang through the empty shop, and Wesley's grin grew. Eric finished counting the registers, and began sweeping the floor of the store, and when Wesley finished cleaning the machines, he grabbed the mop bucket and filled it. He went behind Eric, mopping the areas Eric swept. Once finished, the two put everything away and did a final check. They grabbed their things, and Eric put the security code into the wall pad, and the two headed out, locking the store behind them. Wesley stretched and yawned, before checking his phone. Seeing the tweets, he groaned.

“You're right, he _is_ a nerd.” He was smiling, regardless, and Eric shook his head.

“You really like this guy, don't you?” Eric asked.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “Like... It feels _right_. Is that weird?”

“Well, Dad knew like, immediately with Makani, and Rex knew within a year, pretty sure.” Eric said, “Not to mention Khodī̂ and Andi were kind of a thing right off the bat. So, maybe it's weird to others, but it's kind of normal in comparison to our family.” Wesley sighed.

“I was kind of afraid of that.”

“What, because of the trans thing? Dude, even if you were a cis man, you couldn't give him biological kids, if that's what he wanted, so like, I doubt that's gonna be a problem.” Eric slid into Wesley's passenger seat as Wesley got into the driver's seat.

“Well, kind of that? I just... We haven't really talked? Neumia was with us the whole night.”

“And then you passed out.” Eric nodded, and Wesley glanced at him.

“How the hell-”

“Brian texted Dad about it. I was in the room as Dad swore. He didn't know you had Neumia or he would have taken her.” Wesley rolled his eyes, stopping at the streetlight.

“Again, Adrien was perfectly fine with her joining us. We weren't doing anything that wasn't kid-friendly to begin with; you can ask Euan.”

“How'd you guys end up in your apartment?” Eric asked.

“Cramps,” answered Wesley. “Didn't find the ibuprofen until this morning, so I was kind of a ball on the couch for most of the night. I didn't even know I fell asleep, to be honest. Not until Brian woke me up.”

“Dude, we need to get you to an actual doctor. Like, not the therapist you see about the trans thing and testosterone and all, I mean a legitimate physician that can tell us what the fuck is wrong with your body because I'm pretty sure that kind of pain isn't normal.” Eric said.

“It _is_ , actually. I had bad cramps as a teenager, Eric. Makani would sit with me and pet my hair as I cried because of it. She's the one who told me to get birth control, even though Dad wasn't sure about it.” Wesley said, and Eric let out a small noise of understanding.

“And coming off birth control is making it extra worse?”

“That's a legitimate side effect, yes.” Wesley nodded, “Did you not know this?”

“Dude, I live with Ella and Ziba.” Eric said, giving him a flat look. Wesley laughed.

“Fair enough.” He dropped his brother off at the farmhouse he lived in with Ella and Ziba, just outside of town, and headed back into town to go home. He entered his apartment and texted Adrien as he got ready for bed.

:Eric asked if we banged.:

:Oh my god. Dad asked the same thing.:

:oh my god.:

:I know. I vote we run away and hide.:

:I have a good getaway van we can live in for a while.:

:Wesley Ngata are you telling me you have a 60s rape van?:

:oh my god now I know why my dad hates my car.:

:I WAS KIDDING.:

:I'm not.:

:Dad said I have to dump you now.:

:lol okay but I'm sure your granddad and my dad will have Words about that.:

:True. I haven't said anything yet but I hinted at it. Dad's concerned and Grandfather keeps asking who it is.:

:Did you tell them I'm Māori?:

:No?:

:Okay let me hint at Dad before you drop that lol:

:you're going to kill him arent you?: Wesley laughed at that, dropping onto his bed.

:I mean, it's possible? Somehow? Dad never told us how to kill one of us actually.:

:Wait people like us can actually die?:

:Adrien oh my god let me tell you next time we see each other.:

:Please do, because the morbid part of me is curious now lol. I'll text you after my morning class tomorrow.: Wesley smiled.

:You better. Goodnight.:

:Goodnight.: He put his phone up and crawled into bed, stretching and yawning. It took a moment, before he grinned and grabbed his phone.

:So I think Adrien is like us?: He turned his phone on vibrate and plugged his phone in for it to charge, and rolled over to go to sleep. When his phone began vibrating, he grinned.

It could wait until morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of confessions, talks, and realizations. In short, it's a very emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to go back to chapter 2 and read the last 3rd of the chapter that AO3 cut off, or else you won't understand the beginning of this part, or actually several parts of it.
> 
> But ya anyways, I know I said I probably wasn't going to update today but I am, so here, let's hope it doesn't cut the chapter off again.

Wesley woke up to his phone blown up, and coffee brewing, and sighed. Okay, so maybe the conversation couldn't have waited, if his father was over at god-knows-when on a Sunday morning. He yawned, climbed out of bed, grabbed his phone, and padded towards the kitchen

Kai was asleep on the couch, and Django was reading the newspaper at the table. Wesley sighed, but said nothing as he got out his tea kettle. Once it was brewing, Wesley sat next to his father.

“I shouldn't have sent that. I'm sorry,” he said. Django put the newspaper down and turned to pull Wesley into his arms. Wesley went willing, letting the older man hold him.

“I thought the department grabbed you,” Django said, “So don't you _ever_ send me something like that again without answering.” Wesley nodded, burying his face into his father's shoulder. When they pulled away, Django frowned. “Now what's this about him being like us?” Wesley groaned.

“We were talking yesterday and Nari kind of blurted out that Euan was as old as you but marrying Rex and she mentioned the fucking department and- I have no idea what Adrien said to her to keep her quiet, but Adrien's grandfather is part of the Original Twenty.” He watched his father's brain slowly process what he'd just said, and Django sighed.

“So you told him about Ambrus and I.” Wesley nodded.

“We never dropped names, but it's kind of obvious who is who. Or, well, for two of you. Euan's name is the only one that was dropped though.”

“Who?”

“Uh, well, Adrien's last name is Inali if that helps.” Wesley sighed. Django sucked in a sharp breath, and looked at him.

“Black Fox?”

“Again, no names were said, but I'm pretty sure you said he was the only Native American, so yeah.” Wesley nodded. His phone buzzed, and he checked it.

:Good morning.: Wesley smiled at the text, and Django sighed, drawing his attention.

“You're really smitten with this guy, aren't you?” Wesley winced.

“That obvious?”

“You look like Rex does when he gets a text from Ambrus.”

:Good morning. Dad knows, after I gave him a terrifying heart attack last night.: He sent the reply, before looking up at his father.

“You know that book that pissed Rex off so he gave it to me?”

“The one with the mummy?”

“Yep.”

“What about it?”

“Adrien wrote it.”

“You're grounded.” Wesley laughed at that.

“I'm an adult, Dad.”

“Still grounded.” Django snorted, even as Wesley's phone vibrated again.

:What happened?:

:I'll explain later.:

“God, who are you texting this early in the morning?” Kai complained as he wandered into the kitchen with the couch blanket surrounding him.

“He's texting the boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend.”

“Son, if that boy is as smitten with you as you are him, you're boyfriends.” Django snorted.

“I haven't told him.” Both his baby brother and his father stared at him.

“You haven't told him what?” Kai asked, confused as he got some coffee.

“How have you managed to tell him you're the son of his grandfather's friend and not that you're trans?” Django asked.

“Wait, _what_?” Kai cried, whirling around to face his older brother. “You _told_ him about-”

“Kai, enough.” Django barked, making the youngest Whetū child quiet. Django looked at Wesley, frowning. “Talk.” Wesley sighed.

“I haven't had to come out to anyone in _years_ Dad...” Django's expression softened.

“It's okay to be scared, Wesley, but you won't know how he'll take it until you talk to him.” A groan came from Wesley.

“I'm thirty-four years old, I shouldn't _be_ scared.”

“Wesley, I'm ninety years old and you scared the hell out of me last night, so don't give me that crap.” Django frowned, and Kai took his mug and sat on Wesley's other side.

“Dad's right, you know. Being afraid and doing what scares you anyways is what makes you brave. That's what Xāwuṭh says.” Wesley snorted.

“I'm also pretty sure Xāwuṭh was talking to someone on the phone when he said that.”

“It's his kid.” Django said, and Wesley looked up at him, eyes wide. “I'm not joking. He has a sixteen year old son; he lives in New Zealand with his grandmother at the moment, but they're working on his paperwork to get him here. I'm also not supposed to tell anyone, because Xāwuṭh's scared to death that you all are going to make jokes about the kid or the kid's mom.”

“Well, _I_ wouldn't!” Kai said, and Wesley nodded, frowning.

“I know you two won't, that's why I'm telling you, but the kid's step-father isn't the greatest and his mom passed away a couple of years ago. His grandmother finally removed him from the house when she saw how he was being treated. Somehow tracked Xāwuṭh down and contacted him about it.”

“How's Xāwuṭh handling it?” Wesley asked.

“He's terrified,” replied Django. “Just like I was when he was handed to me for the first time.” It was quiet between the three of them for a while after that, before Wesley winced at the familiar pain creeping up, and curled up on the chair. Django got up and fished through Wesley's cupboards, before he handed Wesley one of the ibuprofen pills that the former football player had taken the other day, as well as a cup of tea. He downed the pill and tea, before he looked down at his phone.

:is everything alright?: Adrien had sent last.

:kind of. We have to talk.:

:Give me half an hour and I'll come over.:

:Don't you have classes?: Wesley frowned at the phone.

:I had one already and the other is in two hours. I can cancel it; i'm sure they'll like the extra week to study.:

:Don't cancel it because of me.:

:Trust me, nobody wanted to be here today anyways, me included. You're doing me a favor and giving me an extra week to finish making the test.:

:procrastinator.: Wesley smiled a little.

“Holy hell, he looks at it like Rex does.” Kai's voice broke through the silence, and Wesley winced.

“Yeah, Dad mentioned that already.” He told his little brother, who grinned as Wesley turned his attention back to his phone.

:You sound like my sister.:

“Ouch.” Kai said, over Wesley's shoulder. “What warranted that?”

“I called him a procrastinator. He's coming over in like, half an hour ish.:

“Didn't you guys like, _just_ see each other on Friday?” Kai asked.

“And how often have you seen Sorrow since you first went out?” Django asked.

“What about you and your boyfriend, Dad?” Kai asked, and Django looked at him, looking a bit confused.

“What are you-”  
“Dad, please, we know you're seeing _someone_.” Wesley said. Django sighed.

“It's nothing serious. He and I have just been going out every once in a while.”

“Okay, is it nothing serious as in no romance involved or nothing serious as in you're not having sex with him but you want to?” Wesley asked.

“Wesley!” Kai cried, eyes wide.

“What? I've had not-serious relationships where no romance was involved but we had a _lot_ of sex.” Wesley informed his brother. “Hell, I was in a queer platonic relationship for about eight months before they fell in love with someone else and broke it off.”

“Seriously?” Django asked, frowning. “Why didn't I know about this?”

“Because it wasn't a major serious thing. We both made rules and one of them was if either of us met someone we liked, we could date, and if it got serious, we'd break things off so there'd be no awkward shit.” Wesley replied, “I've been told they're engaged but having started planning the wedding yet.”

“You have the weirdest social life...” Kai said, confusion on his face. “How have none of us heard about this?”

“Nobody's asked about my personal life in years.” Wesley snorted, “And recently all it's been is work or hang out with someone in the family.”

“Just remember to not kill anyone until the bodies in the backyard decompose.” Django chuckled, before kissing Wesley's head and heading for the door. “Come on, Kai, let's go get breakfast before I drop you off at class.” Kai downed the rest of his coffee, hugged Wesley goodbye, and hurried after their father. Wesley sighed, and got up to put the mugs in the sink. He took the blanket Kai left in the chair and folded it, before tossing it on his couch. He texted Adrien.

:have you eaten breakfast yet?:

:about six hours ago when I woke up.: Glancing at the clock, Wesley winced at seeing Adrien had gotten up 4 A.M. :So, yeah, I can eat.:

:Want to meet me at ihop?:

:I'll be there in ten.: Wesley smiled, and changed quickly. He grabbed his keys and locked his apartment, before heading to the pancake house. He saw Adrien seated already, and walked over to join him. Adrien saw him and smiled, even as Wesley sat down.

“Hi, welcome to IHop, I'll be your server today.” The waitress walked over, smiling at them. “I can get you started with drinks, if you need some time to order.”

“I'll take coffee.” Adrien ordered, smiling.

“Just water.” Wesley smiled at her, and she smiled at the two of them.

“Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks.” She said. She walked away and the two glanced at the menu.

“Is it sad I've been her so often I know I'm getting blueberry pancakes?” Adrien asked, setting the menu down.

“Nope, because I'm getting chocolate chip ones.” Wesley grinned, setting his menu down, too.

“So what did you want to-”

“Alright, here you go.” The waitress returned with their drinks, interrupting Adrien.

“Thank you,” both men said.

“So, are you two ready to order?” She asked.

“Uh, yes, I'll take the blueberry pancakes,” Adrien said, before continuing before Wesley could speak. “And he'll have the chocolate chip pancakes.” The waitress wrote it down.

“Alright, I'll go put this in for you.” She left the table, and Wesley couldn't stop the small smile.

“I've never had someone order for me before.” He said, “Except for my 21st birthday. Khodī̂ and Rex ordered all of my drinks that night.” Adrien smiled sheepishly.

“I figured she'd leave faster if I ordered.” A small laugh escaped Wesley.

“It seems like it,” he agreed. Adrien's smile turned a bit more confident.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Wesley looked at Adrien, meeting his eyes, and he could feel his stomach calming down. He didn't know why the other man's brown eyes seemed to calm him, but they did, and he knew immediately that if this went well, he could see himself with Adrien for the rest of his life. That was more terrifying than coming out, really, even if he knew his father and brothers had all knew immediately like that with their partners.

“I...”

“Wesley, is everything alright?” Adrien asked, worried.

“I'm trans,” he blurted out, and the older man stared at him for a moment, confusion crossing his face.

“Is that all?” Adrien asked, and Wesley must have looked as confused as he felt, because Adrien continued, “Wesley, I already knew.”

“ _What_?” Wesley asked, eyes wide. Adrien smiled.

“I saw the tampons in your bathroom. At first I thought maybe they were for your sister, but I realized that was stupid, since you had already said you were having abdomen cramps. I figured you'd talk to me about it after a few weeks, when we had gone out for a while.”

He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry.

“Oh, Wesley-” Adrien got up from his seat across from Wesley, and sat next to him. He was hugged, and Wesley turned and buried his face into Adrien's shoulder, hugging him back. They pulled apart when Wesley calmed down, a few minutes later.

“I'm sorry,” whispered Wesley. “I just. I haven't had to-”

“Wesley, I promise, there's _nothing_ to be sorry for.” Adrien pressed his forehead to Wesley's. “I love you, and-” Adrien froze, eyes widening, and Wesley laughed quietly.

“I'm pretty sure Rex was in love with Euan after a week. Dad was like that, with my step-mom.”

“Well, that makes me feel better.” Adrien laughed quietly.

“That said, I'm pretty sure I love you too.” Wesley admitted, “Brian might smack me for saying it so soon, but-” Adrien cut him off, kissing him gently. Wesley smiled and pressed a kiss back, before pulling back as the waitress returned with their food.

“Here we go!” The waitress didn't comment on Adrien switching seats, merely put his plate in front of them, and refilled his coffee. Once she left, Adrien put his arm around Wesley's shoulder, and the football player smiled and leaned into him.

“So what happened with your dad?” Adrien asked, even as they began eating.

“Ah, last night I decided to be funny and it kind of wasn't, so like, Dad broke into my apartment sometime last night with my baby brother because he thought I was kidnapped or killed.” Adrien sighed at his answer.

“Well, then, I suppose that's a way to wake up.”

“Yeah. He knows, by the way. Or, at least, he thinks he does, if your grandfather isn't actually Black Fox.”

“No, he is. Grandfather knows, too. I texted him this morning saying I was going to talk to my Māori boyfriend about meeting everyone.” Adrien said, and Wesley laughed.

“I'd love to. Dad might insist on it being a family thing, though.”

“I'm sure it'd be fine, if our families got together,” Adrien paused, then continued, “Well, I'm sure nobody will die too horribly, at least.” Wesley laughed again, before they both heard someone in the booth catty-corner to them talking to another waitress.

“I'd like to speak to your manager. I just don't think it's appropriate for those two to be served in a family establishment.” The woman stated, and Adrien frowned.

“Forget it, Adrien, I've heard worse.” Wesley replied, “Especially in the NFL. Not every football player on the team was okay with me playing at first.”

“Which is insane, since I've seen your stats.” Adrien said. Wesley grinned.

“Yeah, that's what shut them up.” Adrien laughed and kissed him again, and Wesley could taste blueberries, butter, and strawberry syrup on his lips.

“Mmm, that tastes good,” he said, licking his lips.

“So does yours.” Adrien chuckled, “Except for the fact you're eating it _dry_ like a _heathen_.”

“Ma'am, you asked to speak with me about a complaint?” The manager was at the other table.

“Yes, I think the couple over there, the two men, should not be shoving their lifestyle in our faces while we're trying to eat.” She stated.

“Says a woman who's profiting off the mass murder of my people.” Adrien scowled, “My people didn't die for this shit.” Wesley snorted.

“I know, honey.” He patted Adrien's arm that was around his shoulders. “Being gay is completely normal in your tribe.”

“Not just _my_ tribe, but several others, if not all of them. I didn't grow up on the reservation but I'm pretty sure that's what my grandfather said when I was visiting as a child.” Adrien stated, and the manager looked at the woman, after watching the two.

“Well, you heard it yourself ma'am, it's completely normal, and technically, that boy was here first.” The manager stated, “Now either eat your meal in peace, or I will have to ask you to leave.”

“ _Excuse me_!?” She demanded.

“You're excused!” Wesley stated, getting a laugh from Adrien and couple other customers.

“Uncle Wesley!” The couple turned, finding Neumia running over to them with a grin, as Brian and Bonika talked to the hostess, before Brian looked at Nari.

“Uh-”

“You can join us, Brian!” Wesley grinned, even as Adrien settled Nari on his lap. The two came over as the waitress returned to their table.

“I see you've got a party now!” She grinned, “And I'm sorry about the rude woman; some people just can't get with the times.” The entire table snickered, Neumia grinning.

“Grandpa would kick her butt.”

“ _Neumia_!” Bonika scolded.

“Well he _would_! He already did it to the racist man on Thursday!” Neumia complained, “So did Adrien!”

“Well, technically I didn't do anything.” Adrien said, “It was all your father and uncle.”

“What do you want to eat Neumia?” Bonika asked, before Neumia could argue anything.

“I want what Uncle Wesley's having!” She said, grinning. Wesley snorted.

“You can share with me then.” He said, “I can't eat all of it.” Brian, Neumia and Bonika looked at him with startled looks on their faces.

“You feeling alright?” Brian asked. Wesley gave him a flat look, and he winced.

“Right, yeah, okay, I forgot what you're like with that going on.”

“ _Ah._ ” Bonika nodded, frowning. “Does he...?”

“Yes, he knows.” Wesley said, smiling.

“Oh good, I was afraid I'd have to beat him up.” Brian said, grinning, before ordering. Bonika ordered as well, and Wesley grinned.

“His grandfather is Blackfox, by the way.” Wesley said, sharing his food with Nari. Brian's eyes widened, as did Bonika's.

“ _What_?” The two asked.

“Yep. Dad knows.” Wesley replied.

“Grandfather knows about you all, too.” Adrien nodded. Soon, Brian's and Bonika's food arrived, and Nari was drinking apple juice from a kid's cup.

“So, Adrien, Wesley told me about the book, but he mentioned you're a teacher?” Brian asked.

“Ah, yes, I teach History and English.” Adrien said. Brian looked at him.

“History _and_ English?”

“Yes. Mostly it's Native American history, or how to incorporate history accurately in historical fiction. It's... usually full classes.” Adrien said, “But I think that's just because the students think I'm attractive, if some of the feedback at the end of semesters is anything to go by.” Wesley grinned.

“Well, they're not wrong.” Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Ew,” Nari scrunched her nose, and all four adults laughed.

“Sorry, Sweety, I'll tone it down.” He promised. When the five finished eating, Wesley stole the check before Adrien could grab it, and paid for their meals.

“Wesley, I could have paid for it.” Adrien said.

“You paid for dinner on Friday.” Wesley argued, “Not to mention watched Nari while I was out of it.”

“Yeah, Nari told me you guys spent the night with you teaching her about Native American weapons.” Bonika gave him a flat look, and Adrien grinned.

“If she can learn to shoot, she should learn how to scalp people.”

“Oh my god, _that's_ what you taught her?” Brian asked, eyes wide.

“Wesley, you're awfully quiet.” Bonika said, frowning. Wesley looked at her.

“I'm still processing the teaching her about weapons parts.” He stated. Nari laughed, even as the waitress came back with their receipts and in Brian's case, his bank card. They left the restaurant and parted, with Nari hugging Adrien, and putting her forehead and nose against Wesley's, before going with Bonika. Brian repeated the hongi* and followed after his girlfriend and daughter.

“I... have no idea what that is,” Adrien admitted. Wesley smiled.

“Come over and I'll explain it,” he promised.

“Well, with that offer, how can I refuse,” smiled Adrien. They kissed briefly, before heading to their respective cars. Wesley climbed in and started his van, before driving towards his apartment. He saw Adrien behind him, and smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of his building. Adrien followed and pulled into the spot next to him.

When they entered Wesley's apartment, the shorter man pushed Adrien against the door and kissed him. Adrien smiled and returned the kiss, their teeth crashing together briefly at the force of the collision.

“Uh, should we come back later?” The two pulled away, Wesley cursing and turning to his sister, who was grinning.

“ _Why_ are you here?”

“Eric mentioned you were bleeding through your dick and Ziba suggested we come and give you the heating pad.” Ella grinned. Ziba was next to her, child on her hip, and face dark from blushing.

“You told Ziba?” Wesley asked.

“Uh, yeah? Was I not supposed to?” Ella asked.

“Preferably not? Or at least not without my permission? What the fuck Ella?” Wesley asked.

“He's right,” Adrien frowned, “It's not okay to out someone, especially without their permission.”

“It's _Ziba_.” Ella raised an eyebrow.

“That literally doesn't fucking matter?” Wesley asked, confused. “Like, shit, _Kai_ didn't even know until Thursday because I thought Dad told him and apparently Dad has manners about not outing someone.” Ella frowned.

“Geez, it's not like I know any of this shit, Wesley, it's not like you _talk_ to us about it. How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

“You ask!” Wesley said, “I don't talk about it because nobody asks about it! You all started calling me Wesley and your brother or son and never asked questions, except for Dad and Makani!”

“I'm sorry,” Ziba said, frowning. “I should have talked to you the moment she told me, but when she said nobody talked about it, I hesitated.” Wesley shook his head.

“I'm not mad at _you_ , Ziba.”

“Ugh, fine, I just wanted to give you the stupid heating pad, but I guess not!” Ella snapped at him, shoving by him and Adrien to exit the apartment.

“Stop breaking into my apartment, too!” Wesley shouted at her. Ziba smiled weakly at him, and he sighed.

“I-”

“No, it's okay, you have every right to be mad.” Ziba said, “I left the heating pad in the closet.”

“Thanks,” Wesley smiled weakly, and she kissed his cheek before going after Ella. Adrien sighed, hugging him from behind. Wesley turned in his arms and kissed him. Adrien smiled and followed him to the couch.

“So, I guess sex isn't on the table,” Adrien said, between kisses.

“Not unless you want you red wings,” Wesley chuckled, “Which, I'd rather you didn't.”

“Mmm, that's fine.” Adrien said, kissing him. “We don't have to do it like that, regardless. I'm open to switching, if you don't want to take it anal.”

“That's, the one thing I don't actually want to do like, ever.” Wesley said, scrunching nose. “I would like for you to stay away from my ass in those regards.” Adrien laughed at that.

“That's fine, Wesley. If you never want to do anal sex, no matter which way, it's fine. I've never been fond of it, either, honestly.”

“Then I can either blow you or we wait until I'm off my period and actually have condoms in stock.” Wesley chuckled, kissing him again.

“We can wait, Wesley. I don't want you to go unpleasured when it happens.” Adrien murmured into the kiss.

The phone rang, and both groaned.

“Is it yours or mine?” Wesley asked.

“Yours, I believe,” Adrien sighed. Wesley dug into his pants pocket and pulled his phone out. It was flashing with Django's name, and the man sighed, opening it.

“Yes, Dad?”

“Why did Ella show up at the shop and start bitching about you being an ungrateful asshole to Rex and Sorrow?”

“Because she outed me to Ziba without permission and I yelled at her for it. She said I don't talk about it when literally I talk to you all the time about it when you have questions.” His father sighed.

“Alright, I'll talk to her. I take it the boyfriend knows, since you didn't yell about her outing you to him?”

“He knew before I told him, actually.” Wesley admitted. Django snorted.

“Of course he did.”

“Dad-”

“Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone.”

“Actually I was going to say Adrien wanted me to meet his family and that he should probably meet you guys properly.”

“Is this a “we decided to do this at the same time in the same place” announcement or a “you're going to eventually meet him” announcement?” Wesley looked at his boyfriend.

“We agree that we should just throw our families in the same place together right?” Adrien laughed.

“Yes, I can probably get Dad to agree with it, if I tell Grandfather about it first.” Wesley smiled at him, before answering his father.

“Yeah, the first one.” Django sighed.

“When are you throwing us together?”

“Uhhh, when are you _not_ seeing your boyfriend? Unless you want us to meet him while we're at the meeting the family stage.”

“Not my boyfriend and Saturday.”

“How's Saturday, Adrien?”

“Sounds good. I usually get together with my family then anyways, so I know they have no plans.”

“Saturday works.” Wesley told his father, who sighed.

“Alright, I'll tell Xāwuṭh to keep the shop closed on Saturday.”

“Thanks Dad. Love you.”

“I love you too, you little shit.” Django said, and Wesley laughed as his father hung up. The two settled down on the couch, and cuddled until Wesley had to go to work at four. They would kiss occasionally, and giggle like children when one of them would accidentally tickle the other. When it was time for Wesley to go to work, Adrien had fallen asleep. Wesley smiled, kissed his cheek, and left a note for Adrien as he left his apartment.

When Wesley got to work, it was with Sorrow, Rex, and Xāwuṭh again. Xāwuṭh slapped him upside the head as he put his things in the back lockers.

“Heard we're meeting the boyfriend and his family.” The eldest said.

“Dad told me about the thing you're worried about.” Wesley said.

“Yeah, he, uh, mentioned that he told you and Kai.” Xāwuṭh winced.

“Hey,” Wesley nudged him. “You'll be a great dad, you know.” Xāwuṭh sighed.

“I just... It's different, he's a _teenager_ and his step-father's been an _ass_ to him, and I'm not exactly a loving environment.”

“You are, though.” Wesley shook his head, his expression softening. “When I first started questioning everything, _you_ were the one who helped me look everything up. When I came out to Dad and Makani, _you_ were there, ready to argue with them about why my gender and sexuality didn't matter. When Rex came out to us, you were there, ready to defend him from us making fun of him, and when Makani died, you flew back to America as soon as you could, just to comfort Kai while the rest of us had no idea what to do, because Dad was struggling and we were completely lost without Makani to help us. Xāwuṭh, you're going to be a _great_ dad.”

“Wait, Xāwuṭh's gonna be a _dad_?” Rex asked, standing in the door way, eyes wide. Xāwuṭh winced, and Wesley frowned.

“He's technically already a dad.” Wesley said, “And _nobody_ is allowed to say anything about it because I already yelled at Ella yesterday and I'll fucking yell at you for this.” Rex shook his head at that, and Wesley knew that his older brother wasn't going to say anything.

“Wesley's right, you know,” Rex finally said, “You're going to be a great dad.” Xāwuṭh looked uncomfortable, so Wesley turned to Rex and grinned.

“Saturday.” He said, walking out of the back.

“What about Saturday?” Rex asked, following him.

“You meet the boyfriend. Formally, at least. And his family.”

“Shit, him _and_ the family? And- and it _is_ boyfriend now, eh?” Rex grinned. Wesley grinned back.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“So, on the Kai 'Aukai scale of “I really like him” to “I'm really serious about him”, where does he rate?” Rex asked.

“Endgame.” Wesley said, and Rex brightened.

“Seriously? You see this going the distance?” Wesley nodded.

“Yeah, and I think he does, too.” He hesitated a moment. “Is that weird?” Rex shrugged as he took an order, and Wesley began making it. With the customer satisfied, his older brother answered him.

“I think in comparison to the rest of the world, it's weird. I think, taking into consideration Dad knew within, like, what, a week?, that Makani was endgame for him, that it's less weird. Especially since Khodī̂ and Andi, and Euan and I, and Kai and Sorrow all knew relatively fast that our relationships weren't just curious 'is this a thing' but rather 'this is a thing and we all know it's going to last a long damn time'. I think, there's a good chance your instincts are right.” Wesley wasn't sure if that scared him or not.

Regardless, he hoped he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hongi: the forehead/nose touching is considered a formal handshake and when this is done, the breath of life is exchanged/shared and intermingled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley meets Tua, and then he and Adrien have the time together they've been waiting for. Plus, the families finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sex happens like, in the middle of the chapter. Not quite sure if the way I wrote it means it's Mature or Explicit, so I went safe and changed the rating to Explicit. 8)

Wesley was leaving the yoga studio down the block from his apartment when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Xāwuṭh's name flashing on the screen. Sighing, he answered.

“Hey, Xāwuṭh.”

“Hey, uh, I need a favor,” the elder brother sounded nervous, and Wesley frowned.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it's just, uh, there was a slight mix-up with flights, and- and, um, Tua's on his way, and I need a ride to the airport.” Wesley's eyes widened, and he froze in place.

“What?” He asked.

“Wesley, please, I- I need to head out before Ella corners me for information,” said Xāwuṭh, and Wesley sighed.

“Is she okay? Like, she's been pushy lately.”

“I don't fucking know. I think it's something about Jasper and Ziba or something. Can you give me a ride?”

“Yeah, let me get to my car and I'll come pick you up from the shop.” His brother sighed in relief, and Wesley’s expression softened. “Hey, it’ll be okay.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you in a bit,” Xāwuṭh hung up, and the younger brother sighed. He quickened his pace, opening his phone to text Adrien.

:Hey, might be a little late for lunch. Xāwuṭh needs a ride to the airport.:

:Is everything alright?: Adrien responded fast for someone who was meant to be in a summer club program.

:Everything's fine, just something scheduled for next month just got bumped up to today without much warning, I think.:

:Let me know if I can do anything.: Wesley smiled at that, and pulled his calender app up. His period ended the day before, thank the gods, and he wouldn't be 'ripe for breeding', as Ella joked when they were younger, for another few days.

:Buy condoms.: He grinned as he sent it.

:I'm around CHILDREN, Wesley!:

:I'm off my period and really don't want to wait much longer for sex, but if you wanna wait, that's cool.:

:I love you and I will buy condoms, because I've been dying to have you since we met, but that doesn't change the fact I'm around children with an awkward boner now.:

:Sorry. I love you. I'll see you later.: He put his phone away as he got to his car, and climbed into it. He started the van and headed out, hoping his older brother was doing alright. They all knew the story of how Django had been terrified when Xāwuṭh was born, more so than when he'd been in the military as a super soldier, and Wesley knew Xāwuṭh was realizing what their father had meant. All he could really do was be there for his brother, just as Xāwuṭh had been there for him and their siblings.

Besides, it's not like Xāwuṭh wasn't already technically a parent. He was Sorrow's legal guardian, and had been since he was seventeen. Everyone knew that Sorrow and Xāwuṭh's relationship was more like child and parent, even if they just called each other 'cousin'. Fuck, Kai even asked Xāwuṭh for _permission_ before he asked Sorrow out on a date.

Which was weird, no doubt.

Pulling up to the shop, Wesley put his old van in park, even as Xāwuṭh came running from the shop. Watching him climb in and buckle up, Wesley raised an eyebrow.

“That bad?”

“Yes.” Xāwuṭh said, “Go.” Wesley shrugged, and put the van in drive, before heading for the airport.

“Philly?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Xāwuṭh sighed, “Thanks, Wesley.” The younger brother smiled, nodding.

“It's no problem, Xāwuṭh. How's the housing situation going?” It had been something of a shock, when Wesley found out that Xāwuṭh was trying to move out of the small apartment he lived in for a place that would allow Tua his own room, but mostly because he found out because Django let it slip that Xāwuṭh's landlord ended the lease early, with little time for Xāwuṭh to actually find another place. Wesley hadn't had to live with their father in years, and knew that Xāwuṭh was probably itching to get out _immediately_ , even if they all loved their father and knew the man would never turn them out into the cold.

“There's a rancher I was going to look at this afternoon but this kind of screwed that,” Xāwuṭh sighed.

“Why not pick him up and then go look at it?” Wesley asked.

“What?” Xāwuṭh looked at him.

“I can take you. I'll just tell Adrien to meet us. You can take the van back to Dad's.” Wesley said. Xāwuṭh raised an eyebrow.

“Spending the night with the boyfriend?”

“Yeah, actually. I'm getting some tonight.” Wesley's voice was calm, even if his stomach was in knots. Xāwuṭh stared at him, a bit surprised.

“Well, shit, I wasn't expecting a confession about it.” Xāwuṭh said, “But good for you. Use a condom.” Wesley snorted at that.

“I already told him to buy condoms.” Wesley said, “Also, I get my first shot tomorrow.” There was excitement in his voice, and Xāwuṭh picked up on it, and grinned.

“That's great, little bro.” He scratched Wesley's head gently, and Wesley grinned.

“Kai's going to give it.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah, he insisted, and the doctor said he was technically legal to do so. Besides, it's not like I can't give it to myself if he freaks out.” Wesley nodded, “Adrien's going with us.”

“Ahhh, so sex is just a plus. You were spending the night anyways.”

“Yeah,” admitted the younger man. “And it's not like we're going to be sex monkeys. He's asexual.” Xāwuṭh looked at him, eyes wide.

“Really? And he's okay with sex?”

“Yeah? It's not like being ace means he can't have sex, or even enjoy it. You of all people should know that.” Wesley replied.

“Yeah, just. Be careful. Dad used condoms, too, and he got us.” Xāwuṭh said.

“Adrien's a third generation and I'm a second generation. I doubt I'll get pregnant from one night of protected sex.” Wesley snorted.

“Famous last words, I'm sure,” Xāwuṭh chuckled. Wesley rolled his eyes at that.

“As okay as I am in not getting bottom surgery, I'm not sure I can handle being pregnant.” He said.

“You get top surgery?” Xāwuṭh asked, “Nobody's told me if you had or not, before I came back with Sorrow permanently.”

“Nnnnngh, not really?” Wesley said, “Remember when Brian said I might have breast cancer and Dad was worried about it?”

“What?” Xāwuṭh looked at him, eyes wide. “You _what_?”

“Yeah, it was when I was like, nineteen?” Wesley glanced at him as he drove. “Did we never tell you?”

“ _No_!” Xāwuṭh cried, “Why didn't you say anything!?” Wesley shrugged.

“I thought we did. But it was like, no big. I was fine, it was just my boob was way bigger than the other; which _happens_ , okay? Most breasts aren't even, unless they're implanted boobs rich people get.” Wesley explained, “But the doctor suggested I get a reduction, and Dad said I could go as small as I wanted, so I went. As small as possible without going completely flat because the doctor was like, 'a woman must have breasts' and I didn't deal with transphobia well back then? So I technically got a reduction, but my binders work wonders so it's not that _huge_ of a deal for me? I still get dysphoria sometimes but it's a lot better than when I was a teenager.” Xāwuṭh shook his head.

“I... _Christ_ , Wesley, now I know how Kai felt when we realized he was never told. What the fuck?”

“I thought Brian told you, or at least Dad. It's not that big of a deal, I'm fine. And if I hadn't been, I would have made sure you had been told.” Wesley pulled into the airport, and sat in the pick up lane. Xāwuṭh sighed.

“Just. No more _not_ telling me shit? Please? Even if it _is_ nothing?” The elder brother asked, and Wesley nodded, his expression softening.

“Yeah. Sorry, Xāwuṭh.” Xāwuṭh nodded at that, before climbing out of the van and heading into the airport. He checked his phone.

:I love you.: He smiled at the message, before sending an updated plan.

:So Xāwuṭh needs to look at this house this afternoon and I told him you could meet us there and then I just ride with you and he take the van to Dad's.:

:Sure, just give me an address.: Wesley looked up when the back door slid open, and he saw a teenager climbing into the van. He offered a smile, before climbing out to help Xāwuṭh with the bags.

“Adrien said to give him an address and he'll meet us.” Wesley told his brother. Xāwuṭh sighed at that, but nodded. He prattled off an address, and Wesley sent it to Adrien, before they climbed back into the van. The boy, Tua, was already asleep, and Wesley smiled as he turned his attention to pulling out of the airport.

“He looks like you,” said Wesley, making sure to not wake the boy. Xāwuṭh smiled, expression soft in a way Wesley had never seen it before.

“Does he? I think he looks like his mother.”

“He has your nose, and your hair, and your eyes.” Wesley replied. Xāwuṭh hummed, and the two were silent for the rest of the ride to the house Xāwuṭh was going to look at.

“Tua, wake up, sweetheart.” Xāwuṭh turned in his seat and gently shook his son, as Wesley put the car in park and shut it off. Adrien pulled up not long after, as Tua sat up and rubbed his eye with the back of his fist. Wesley climbed out of the van, and once he saw Xāwuṭh was out of the van as well, he tossed his keys to his older brother. Adrien climbed out of his own car as Wesley headed over.

Walking to Adrien, Wesley saw that he was in dress pants, a button up long-sleeve shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up, and his hair was up in a ponytail that looked like a poor attempt at putting it in a bun, but then gave up half way.

Fuck, his boyfriend was gorgeous.

“Who's the pretty model?” The words were slurred with sleep, and the combination of the confused and slightly horrified look on Adrien's face was enough to make Wesley laugh.

“That's your uncle's boyfriend; he's not a model, he's a teacher.” Xāwuṭh explained.

“... Oh.”

“I'll see you guys tomorrow!” Wesley called, and Xāwuṭh nodded, guiding his son towards the house and the real estate agent, who was smiling. Wesley looked at his boyfriend, and grinned.

“You buy condoms?” Adrien grinned.

“Get in the car so we can go and you can find out.”

 

=0=0=0=

 

Wesley found himself pressed against the door of Adrien's house, not far from the house Xāwuṭh was looking at actually, Adrien's mouth on his. He moaned, pulling at Adrien's shirt.

“You're okay?” Wesley breathed as the kiss broke.

“More than okay. You?”

“Oh god, _yes_.” Wesley jumped up, wrapping his legs around Adrien's waist. The teacher grunted a bit, and easily maneuvered towards the couch. Wesley made quick work of Adrien's shirt, and took a moment to admire his boyfriend's naked chest and muscles. Ripping his own shirt off, Adrien hummed a bit.

“On or off?” Adrien asked, fingering the binder. Wesley kissed Adrien gently.

“Off.”

After making quick work of their pants and boxers, Wesley tugged his binder off, and Adrien kissed him, hand easily finding Wesley's clitoris. The shorter man moaned. He could feel his body shaking as Adrien played with him, before Wesley shifted and slid off Adrien's lap and the couch.

Adrien moaned as Wesley grabbed the older man's balls, his mouth going to his cock. Once Adrien was hard, Wesley looked up at him.

“Condom?” He asked.

“Nngh... Pants.” Adrien said, breathing heavily. Wesley found the condom quickly, and slid it on his boyfriend.

Both let out a cry when Wesley went down on Adrien.

“ _Fuck_... Fuck, it's been way too long since I've had sex.” Wesley breathed, and Adrien let out a small laugh.

“Same... You okay?” Adrien asked. Wesley nodded.

“You?”

“Yeah.” Wesley began moving at that, and moaned as Adrien reached for his clitoris a second time. The author gently pinched and rubbed him as Wesley moved, and Wesley slowed when he saw Adrien orgasm. Shaking gently, Adrien continued to play with Wesley, until Wesley collapsed against him after having his own orgasm.

Adrien shifted them, so Wesley was laying on the couch, and pulled out of him as he got up. A soft whine came from the former football player, even as he watched Adrien stumbled over to the bathroom. A wet rag was in Adrien's hand when he returned to the living room, and Wesley whimpered as Adrien began teasing at his sensitive clitoris again. When he finished a second time, Adrien began to clean him up.

The two eventually found their way to Adrien's bedroom, where they napped until Wesley's phone began going off.

“M'lo?” Wesley asked, yawning.

“ _Were you asleep?_ ” asked Eric.

“Mmhmm.” Wesley replied.

“ _It's three in the afternoon?_ ”

“Naps are good for any time of day.” Wesley yawned again.

“ _... Fair, but there's going to be a party tomorrow. Also, fuck you for not telling me about Tua._ ”

“Promised I wouldn't.” Wesley chuckled, “He settling in okay, then?”

“ _Yeah, Xāwuṭh also put an offer on the house he went to see today._ ”

“Good, it looked nice when I dropped them off.” Wesley said, even as Adrien wrapped his arms around him, and kissed at his shoulder.

“ _What... What are you doing?_ ” Eric asked, hearing Adrien press kisses to Wesley's shoulder and neck.

“I'm with Adrien.”

“ _Oh my god, please tell me you guys weren't just having sex._ ” Wesley laughed at his brother.

“Earlier we were. We really were napping, Eric.”

“ _Oh christ, dude, you could have_ _ **told me**_ _!_ ”

“What? I told you, we were asleep.” Wesley said, “Adrien's just kissing me.”

“ _ **Gross**_ _, okay, I'm going. Have fun. Use condoms. Bye._ ” Eric hung up, and Wesley chuckled.

“Well, they're gonna know we had sex.” He told his lover, who grinned.

“Just had?” asked Adrien, and Wesley grinned. They only got up to eat dinner, a few hours later.

 

=0=0=0=

 

Wesley Ngata

@wesleyngata

I want my former team-mates to know that THE Thing finally happened and I almost cried. I CAN FINALLY GROW SOME FUCKIN FACIAL HAIR.

 

=0=0=0=

 

Wesley climbed out of Adrien's car that Saturday, nervous. Adrien's family would be arriving to the house in about half an hour, giving his dad and siblings thirty minutes to question Adrien, even though technically a handful of them had already met the Native American.

Still, it was nerve wracking. Adrien promised him that his family was _thrilled_ to be meeting Wesley, and his family, and his grandfather especially was ready to meet “the Whetū hellspawn that got my grandson to settle the fuck down”.

“You must be Adrien,” said Django, when they entered the backyard. Wesley groaned.

“Daaaad...” He complained.

“Let Dad have his fun, Wesley. He didn't get to do that with the rest of us.” Rex chuckled, and pulled Wesley away from their father and Adrien. Wesley made his way to Tua, who was sitting with Xāwuṭh with books out.

“What's this, then?” Wesley asked, settling on Tua's other side.

“Homework.” Tua scrunched his nose, and Wesley grinned.

“Yeah?”

“He's behind, so if he wants to go into the right grade next year, he has to catch up now.” The single parent replied.

“Dad, I don't get it. How do I... What?” Tua looked absolutely confused. Wesley leaned over to check what homework it was, and saw that it was German homework.

“Ah, that's no so hard.” Wesley said, “What are you trying to do?”

“Conjugate the word 'sehen', but... What's bin and sind got to do with it?”

“Okay, so for 'ich', it's _bin_. Ich bin ein Junge. I am a boy.” Wesley explained, “With 'du', it becomes _bist_. Du bist eine Frau; you are a woman. With 'er' 'sie' and 'es', it becomes _ist_. Er ist ein Mann. He is a man.”

“Okay... But what's the difference between this 'sie' and this one? They have different words behind them!”

“Okay, this 'Sie' is a capitalized letter. It's considered a formal or proper pronoun, so the word _bin_ becomes _sind._ Sie sind stark. They are strong.” Wesley explained, “For 'wir' it's also _sind_. For 'ihr' it's _seid_. Wir sind stark. Ihr seid stark.”

“Okay...” Tua looked absolutely confused, and Wesley spent the next half an hour helping his nephew with his German homework.

“ _BLACK FOX YOU FUCK!_ ” Tua jumped at hearing Django shout, and Wesley looked over to his father, finding him hugging someone who looked a good bit like Adrien, though not as tall.

“Damn Māori bastard!” The man laughed, “I heard you son's shacking up with my grandson!”

“I heard my other son called them while they were busy.” Django snickered.

“There are children here!” Wesley called, noting Tua's disgusted face. “One being your emotionally scarred grandson!” Django and Black Fox looked over, both men immediately concerned as Xāwuṭh ruffled his son's hair.

“He's fine!” Xāwuṭh said, after getting a nod from Tua. Adrien walked over and dropped next to Wesley.

“Your sister is a monster. What are you doing?”

“Helping Tua learn conjugations for the German language.” Wesley said.

“Why German?”

“Because I already speak Spanish and I'm not allowed to take it.” Tua replied.

“Eh, fair enough.” Adrien nodded, “I know French, Hindi, and Urdu, so I'm not going to be much help here.”

“I... speak none of those languages.” Wesley said, “I took Spanish in high school and... am terrible at it.”

“But you speak Māori and Vietnamese pretty well,” defended Xāwuṭh.

“My Chinese is awful though, and how could I not know Māori? Besides the fact Dad's Māori, I grew up with my mom and aunt until I was six and brought here by Dad, both of which are Māori as well. I couldn't get away with _not_ knowing the language.”

“Well, okay, yeah,” Xāwuṭh nodded.

“Dad, can you teach me Chinese?” Tua asked.

“Yeah, sure, kid, once you're done with your German.” Tua groaned at that, and Adrien and Wesley chuckled.

“Come on, Dad wants to meet you.” Adrien told Wesley. Wesley nodded and got up form the picnic table, walking over to a man that looked about as old as Xāwuṭh. “Father, this is Wesley, my boyfriend. Wesley, this is my father, Kurtis.” Wesley smiled.

“It's nice to meet you.” He said, shaking the older man's hand.

“You as well, Wesley.” Kurtis smiled, and Wesley found himself spending the next hour or so talking about football with the man, which brought Brian over.

Wesley was thankful when Adrien grabbed him and snuck into the house, and out the front door to the car.

The two dropped into the bed at Adrien's, yawning.

“I think that went well.” Adrien said, and Wesley smiled and rolled over.

“Yeah, I think it did.”

“Tomorrow's Father's Day.”

“I already got something for Dad.” Wesley chuckled.

“So did I. He's going on a fishing trip with Grandfather all day tomorrow.” Adrien chuckled.

“I got Xāwuṭh and Rex to chip in to get Dad a date at the fancy restaurant with his not-boyfriend.” Adrien laughed at that.

“Well, then we're free tomorrow evening.” The teacher said, and Wesley grinned up at him.

“Netflix and ice cream?”

“God, you just read my mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. This story is over. I will keep playing in the swimming pool of this AU, and ya'll are more than welcome to join me. But for this specific story, it's over.
> 
> Hope ya'll liked the chaos as much as I did.


End file.
